Yume da
by Meng Zhou
Summary: Il va partir... Sans elle... NaruxMai ONESHOT.


Auteur : Meng  
Genre : Romance/Drama (semi-, oui ça finit à la fois bien et mal xD)  
Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers de Ghost Hunt ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une merveilleuse (euh xD) entre… :x d'ailleurs si c'était moi l'auteur, j'aurais déjà fait Naru et Mai mari et femme MDR  
Couple : A votre avis xD ! NaruxMai  
Petite note : bon ça va être ma première vraie fic ici, et surtout sur papier (oui je l'ai écrit en Français, j'avais que ça à faire xD). C'est un oneshot (j'espère que la fin ne vous décevra pas trop xD) et surtout j'espère ne pas avoir fait d'OOC (out of character) surtout avec Naru x.x.

* * *

**Yume da.**

Les membres de la SPR avaient eu une sorte de promotion et étaient transférés dans une section à Londres. Mai n'étant pas majeure et surtout n'ayant pas finit les cours, ne pouvait pas partir avec eux…

Quelques heures avant le départ de la troupe Mai marchait, les mains dans les poches de sa jupe, dans une avenue plutôt déserte. Elle ne savait trop où elle était mais ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'elle avait la rage :

- Pas majeure, pas majeure, je t'en ficherais moi des « pas majeure » ! C'est même pas qu'il paraissait triste ce narcissique ! Pas le moindre geste amical signifiant « on se reverra », rien, RIEN, RIEN DU TOUT !

Elle shoota dans une canette vide puis s'arrêta au milieu du trottoir et baissa les yeux au sol :

- Rien du tout…

Des larmes coulèrent le longs de ses joues, les creusant, elle lâcha un sanglot, et posa sa main sur le mur d'une maison. Oui, oh oui, elle le savait, depuis longtemps, qu'il n'en avait rien à faire d'elle, mais alors comment pouvait-elle ? hein comment ? pourquoi aimer quelqu'un qui ne vous voit juste que comme son assistante attitrée au service du thé de monsieur ? ce narcissique, ce gars qui se croit supérieur avec son air hutain, elle l'aimait, oui elle aimait Naru et ça lui broyait le cœur en petits morceaux qu'il s'en carre de son sort. Elle glissa le long du mur en s'entourant de ses bras. Elle n'avait pas pu lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait, pendant toutes ces enquêtes elle a toujours fait la fille qui le trouvait énervant. Il l'avait tranquillement congédié, pendant que Lin et lui préparait les derniers cartons. L'avion partait à 18h30. Cela faisait depuis perpette qu'elle marchait sans but dans les rues de Tokyo. Un passant s'arrêta et lui demanda si elle allait bien. Elle se releva d'un bond et lui demanda l'heure accompagné d'un sourire forcé :

- Et bien il est 18h15.  
- Merci, 18h15… 18h15… QUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI ????????!!!!!!!!!

Elle allait arriver en retard, elle ne pourra pas dire au revoir, lui dire au revoir. Elle était trop loin de l'aéroport, trop loin de l'appartement, ils étaient déjà sur la route de toute façon, un taxi. C'était sa dernière chance. Elle chopa un taxi, qui traça jusqu'à l'aéroport. 18h25. Elle lança un tas de billet au chauffeur, trop pressée pour compter.

_« Je ne sais même pas quel est son avion ! » _pensa-t-elle, en arrivant devant le panneau d'affichage centrale_. « Devrais pas en avoir trente-six ! »_ grommela-t-elle en cherchant un vol pour Londres à 18h30. Enfin le voilà ! Elle courut jusqu'à la zone C d'embarcation, mais elle oublia qu'elle ne pouvait pas rentrer. Peut importe ! Elle traça le plus vite, les vigiles commencèrent à lui courir après, rien ne pouvait la stopper :

- Embarquement 16, embarquement 16…

Mais en arrivant devant le guichet de validation, les vigiles toujours à ses trousses, elle vit l'avion s'envolé doucement. Elle resta immobile, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux impassibles. Un des vigiles lui posa une main sur son épaule lui disant de la suivre. Elle se laissa faire quand soudain une voix s'éleva parmi tout le bruit ambiant :

- Alors, idiote, tu t'es encore attirée des problèmes.

Elle se retourna n'en croyant ses yeux :

- Naru… !

Oui, c'était bien Naru, toujours ce regard sans expressions et ce ton sarcastique :

- Mais tu ne devais pas partir à Londres ?  
- Si.  
- Alors que fais-tu… ?  
- J'ai préféré rester ici.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Pour toi.

Le vigile la lâcha, elle avança comme aimantée vers lui. Elle essaya d'articuler :

- Tu sais, je… je…

Il sourit doucement, comme dans les rêves qu'elle faisait, lui prit la main et lui murmura :

- Mai…  
- Oui…

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, il continua :

- Je t'…

Elle n'entendit pas la fin, mais pu la lire sur ses lèvres. « Je t'aime… ». C'était le noir total autour d'elle. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux. Naru la secoua, elle était allongée sur le canapé de l'appartement qui servait de bureau :

- Woh, Mai. Réveilles-toi ! Finalement on part pas.

Un rêve. ET MERDE !

* * *

Alors pas trop déçus xD… J'avoue, fin guimauve, un peu décevante non ?

...Je peux avoir des cookies ? Nan xD ? Bon bah au moins des reviews :3 ?


End file.
